


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by chicating



Category: Catch and Release (2006)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to my last posted piece...what Fritz might have been thinking that day. Fritz POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

Fritz isn't quite dishonest(or French) enough to say he's absolutely miserable at the same time as he's having amazingly athletic, uninhibited sex with a curvy blonde who lets him hoist her around like she is one of her own catering trays.Karen(or is it Sharon? One of those names like that.) seems like a lovely girl who knows where all the erogenous zones are located, and the older he gets, the more difficult it is to really gain a bad-boy thrill just by being himself. Sometimes, he blames talk shows and the internet for blurring the line between the perverse and the mainstream. Not that he could gasp out anything other than "Oh, God, Yes!" in that instant, of course, but when he has time to think about his life(Which he hates, by the way. Better to be working, or tracking down the perfect sushi. Or fucking.), he thinks he'd be more distinctive in an era with shame.Or at least, that's what he thinks until he sees Gray scurry out of the bathroom like a doused cat and looking at him like he's some kind of...sex-Hitler.(God, that was stupid...what sort of word did he want? Men with girlfriends had people to answer these questions. Or at least, Gray did for Grady.) Coming to this thing had obviously been a huge mistake, even though he liked to think that Grady envied his luck with women and might have been tickled by the caterer-at-a-funeral story, if...

He wasn't sure what "if" he wanted...if it wasn't Grady's own funeral, or if his fiancee wasn't looking for peace and quiet in that bathroom.They would both work. The post-caterer afterglow is brief. He barely looks the woman in the eye, and doesn't even pretend he'll call. He wonders if he's officially too old to carry a condom in his wallet because "you never know", but he finishes the thought out of habit...there's stuff out there that can kill you, man.Grady's dead. And Gray saw him screw the caterer...it doesn't even matter if having a friend die makes him old, he is going to officially retire his penis. Until... he catches up with Gray to apologize, maybe peck her on the cheek and they end up kissing, really kissing, before she runs down the hall.  
Late that night, Fritz wonders why he is horniest when he can’t even stand himself. As disgusted and messed-up as he feels, he still gets hard picturing that beautiful full mouth on his cock. Maybe his penis can have an active retirement…do a little consulting, or something.


End file.
